


soft intentions

by losestelia



Series: onf drabbles [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, rip changyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: sleepy kids and a language barrier





	soft intentions

the feeling is warm and soft .  
changyoon nestles into his pillow listening to brush of his hair on the fabric. he exhaled gently into the sheets reaching to pull them over his head . without opening his eyes he knew it was way past the time he should have gotten up. he hears a low rumble from outside his door which is probably jaeyong talking and he can't hear minseoks soft snores so he’s probably already practicing with seungjoon and yuto.  
_yuto._  
changyoon smiles broadly at his brains mention of the name he can see the the serious expressions in the mirror as he dances. his hair bouncing adorably when he moves sharply . thinking about yuto really does bring him peace. he kicks up at his comforter at the cheesiness of it all.

“changyoon hyung.”

_shit_

where is that coming from? is minseok still here? oh no did i wake him

“minseokie?”

  
a groan came from near his bed and stirring from the end of his bed. and what looked like a human being surfacing from the sheets and stuffed animals.

_please be minseok and not a murderer shaped like minseok please be minseok and not a murderer shaped like minseok_

the pile of blankets starts to unravel revealing mussed brown brown hair and a plane smooth brown sugar skin.

_shit yuto_

“yuto...why-what, when did you..?” changyoon momentarily forgets how to breathe at the sheet drops off yutos small frame.

_shit 2 shirtless yuto_

theresa ringing in changyoons head blaring sirens seem to always go off when yuto is within five feet of him.

“i meant to go and wash up before going to practice but i was kinda tired-” he stopped to let out a big obnoxious yawn as if to make his point. “your bed looked warm too.”  
changyoon wasn’t upset, he was getting passed the initial shock, but the emotion that seemed to be crashing over changyoon the hardest was embarrassment.  
“y-y a you can't go around sleeping in my bed, are you trying to give people the wrong idea?!” changyoons voice was so high it was cracking slightly.  
“do y-you know what-you look like that-here-w-with me...just don't do that anymore.” changyoon cleared his throat and smoothed out his shirt. “imagine if someone had seen you jeez.”  
yuto squinted at him perplexed his hair sticking in odd directions.  
“whats wrong with me napping on your bed?” he seemed more tired than curious so changyoon slammed his back defiantly onto the mattress ignoring how uncomfortable he was and how he’d kind of concussed himself on the headboard. he pouted indignantly for what it felt like a couple decades, heart fluttering and his brain not letting him forget yutos weight dipping in the corner of his mattress.

“do you want me to leave.” yutos voice was clearer now but still soft and cautious, “i mean with the implications and all…”.

changyoon couldn't see yuto but he knew he was gesturing vaguely. the tone in his voice said he had no idea what was happening. changyoon sat up rubbing his head tenderly checking for bumps. yuto was laying on his back with his legs criss cross and tangled up in the sheets. changyoon was hypnotised by the little rise and fall of his subtly defined chest. he knew with the amount of time yuto spends dancing he’d more than earned the muscles he had, but changyoon can't help but be a little jealous. an arm was thrown over his eyes almost thinking he was asleep until he saw his teeth pull in his bottom lip and bite down so firmly the skin started to pale. changyoon wanted to whistle or freeze time forever and never ever go anywhere. just stare at yuto’s beautiful skin. yuto peeked a light brown eye out from under his forearm. its like yuto can sense his shameless ogling.

  
_snap out of it_ changyoon _get your head in the game_

  
“i- don't leave, i mean i don't care about the implications that much. i overreacted, you can sleep here if you want.”  
yuto unknotted his legs from the sheets and the biggest goofiest smile on his face.  
“really?” changyoon avoided looking yuto directly in the eye. “uhm yeah, sure.”

“so can we sleep together.”

  
“sure- _wait_ **_huh_**?”

  
changyon backed into the headboard spluttering and all the blood in his body surging to his face.

  
“ _please god_ rephrase that.”  
yuto looked concerned at the sudden dramatic reaction to his request “what-oh my.” yuto hid behind his palms flushed with the realization of what changyoon must have thought he meant.  
“oh no, like side by side. like ah...what’s the word for it?” yutos face scrunched up adorably and changyoon almost didn't want to supply him with an answer but he feared yutos face might get stuck like that.  
“like...cuddles?”  
changyoon offered sputtering dying out to a low grumble of shock. yuto’s brow unfurrowed and he snapped triumphantly in the air.

“yes, let’s cuddle hyung.”  
yuto crawled his tiny legs over to changyoons pillow and melted into it, changyoon’s heart constricted all he wanted to do was pet him and tuck him in.  
“hyung lets cuddle now i’m tired.”  
his heart skipped a beat or two when a patch of yutos stomach slides against his wrist as he slides beneath the blankets. he thinks sleep will be absolutely impossible with how his body keeps flinching away with goosebumps every time yuto tried to move any closer. when he finally feels yuto drift off to sleep, changyoon can almost breathe a little, basking in the fire of yutos body heat its all kinds of overwhelming. he knows hyojin will tease and question him for how this looks without context, but as yuto grasps at the hem of his shirt bringing him closer his cold feet poking at changyoons warmer ones. there was an ache in his chest that told him to push yuto away, to run away and hide from him, get one of those men in black memory erasing pens and forget all of this ever happened. another more confident part of changyoon wanted to hold yuto in his arms, hear his breath glide past his ear and sing him a love song.

yuto stirs and wraps his arm around changyoons waist exhaling into his chest. changyoon shudders his muscles constricting harshly, the ache setting itself deeper in his bones slightly more demanding. but when yutos fingers traced circles on his back beneath his shirt, he can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
